Skies of StarClan: Hearts of Darkness
For Intense Blood/Gore. A Special in the Skies of StarClan series, Hearts of Darkness is about the Blood Reapers that Aurora mentions in 'Clash of Claws'. Their story begins when Pain of Endless Blood becomes the High Priest of the Blood Reapers. Allegiances The Blood Reapers High Priest: Pain of Endless Blood (Pain), A blood red tom with red eyes. Cruel and sadistic, Pain has the power to enter a cat's mind and show them horrific illusions. He is the most skilled of his Tribe when it comes to using Blood Rituals. Second-In-Command: Chalice filled with Blood (Chalice), a golden she-cat with many black streaks. Used blood to make markings around her eyes. Very hot-headed and full of herself. The only cat she praises is Pain. She also knows many rituals. Battle Priest Head: Esmeree, a black she-cat with a large white streak down her back. Resembles a skunk, and is blind in one eye. She leads the Battle Priests. Claw Fighter Head: Shade, large brown tabby tom with cold violet eyes. Unknown to Pain, he wishes for freedom. Battle Priest: Sidhe, a black and brown she-cat with green eyes and a torn ear. Mocks her brother for having no blood ritual abilities. Battle Priest: Wolfe, a large white tom with black paws. Was Sidhe's mentor, and is skilled in the arts of Blood Rituals. Battle Priest: Sabrienn, a grey she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye. Claw Fighter: Requiem, a black she-cat. Cold and merciless, doesn't want to get close to anyone in fear of losing them. Claw Fighter: Tristan, a brown tom with cruel blue eyes. Hates his sister, Sidhe. To-Be: Tree that Grows from Blood (Tree), the next Second-In-Command. Hates being a Blood Reaper; Mentored by Esmeree. (These are the "Main Characters".) Before we begin... Let me explain a few things about the Blood Reapers. (You can skip this if you'd like.) # They are a creepy little Tribe. # They use their own blood to perform magical rituals. # The High Priest is the Leader. His/Her word is law. End of. # Second-In-Command is like the High Priest's Apprentice. # Battle Priests use Blood Rituals to fight. # Claw Fighters cannot use Blood Rituals. # They're evil. # Their code goes like this; Don't try anything funny. Do what the High Priest(ess) says. Or you die. # The High Priest(ess) gains a special ability. (EG: Pain can show cats evil illusions that can drive them to insanity) Rituals Control Ritual: Blood Barrier: The priest simply looks at the blood they want to control and their eyes turn green. The Priest then can then make the Blood go wherever they want Summoning Ritual: Blood Warriors: The Priest draws several small circles with 'X's in them with there blood then connects them with a single line of there own blood. Cats made of blood rise from each symbol, and fight on the Priests behalf. These summoned cats have above-average physical ability. Pain Ritual: Shared Pain Curse: A Priest draws a large triangle with a circle around it with there blood then licks up some of there targets blood. Standing in the symbol they created, the Priest becomes a living voodoo doll for there target. That is, any wound inflicted on themself is also inflicted on there target, from a scratch to a killing blow. The down side to this ritual is that the connection is only in effect as long as the Priest remains in his symbol If they are knocked out of it, the connection is lost, but the wounds they have already inflicted stay on the target. The Priests claws also lengthen when they preform this ritual, allowing them to inflict more devestating wounds on themselves. Offensive Ritual: Bloodtooth Ritual: A Priest draws a circle of blood on the ground and draws five dots around it. Then connects the dots together, creating a star. The blood star then floats into the air and covers the Priest's teeth, making them stronger. Control Ritual: Truth Ritual: A Priest slices an 'X' in their paw and lets the blood soak up their entire paw then the priest places their paw on the targets forehead and let's it seep in. Now the Target has to tell the truth Control Ritual: Silencing Ritual: A priest Simply places an X of blood on a targets mouth and the target can not talk. Summoning Ritual: Melting Snow Ritual: A Priest draws to wavy-lines that cross to form an X and think of where they want to a guest of warm air comes don melting the snow. Elemental Ritual: Freezing Water: A Priest Draws a Mushroom like shape and all near-by water instantly Freezes Control Ritual: Chalice cuts her two front paws and places them on the ground. The Blood lines travel all the way from her paws and onto the victim's paws. Whatever Chalice does, from lifting her front paw to cutting her chest open, the victim must do with her unless they have the willpower to fight against it. Pain taught this to Chalice. Chapter One - Slaves to a Monster "What did we ever do to you?" Mountainstar hissed, before being forced along by the shackles of blood that held her paws. Pain cackled in delight as he focused on the Blood-Shackles that bound SnowClan, the Clan that lived close to their territory. Oh, how he wanted to imprison them for so long... "Pain, the prison is ready." Chalice meowed, quietly. Over by the Golden-and-black she-cat was a cell of blood. She had clearly used the Blood-Onyx ritual to turn the cell of Blood into rock-hard Onyx. Pain forced the cats into the giant cell, before creating more bars of blood. "That was easy." Pain meowed, licking the wound he had made on his leg. It healed, and he grinned. Being a High Priest was great! "When you have several Blood Clones on your side, nearly everything is easy." Esmeree meowed, purring as she looked at the cats attempting to escape. Pain shot an icy glare at Esmeree. "Who told you to talk, Battle Priest? Everyone- as you were!" The cats scattered into groups, some still uneasy. Tristan, a brown tom, approached his sister who was speaking with Wolfe. "What do YOU want, Ritual-less one?" Sidhe hissed at Tristan, before flicking her tail in annoyance. There was a snarl from the shadows. Out came a rather large black she-cat, who had a sharp two-leg knife in her teeth. The cat glared at Sidhe. "Just because you're a Battle Priest doesn't mean you're better than us." the cat snapped, before turning away. Thanks, Requiem. Tristan thought, before turning away. "You said you wanted me?" Chalice meowed as she approached her mentor, who was sitting quietly in front of his giant den. Pain nodded. "Today you must learn to control multiple cats. No High Priest can survive without this ability. In fact, I've brought over Wolfe to aid me." Out from Pain's den came a large white tom with black paws. Wolfe tipped his head, and suddenly Chalice noticed that the ground around them was soaked with blood. All of the previous sessions; from creating blood objects to the Bloodtooth ritual seemed so far away as she stared at the ground. "Chalice. You will attempt to control me, then Wolfe." Pain hissed, before sitting down calmly. Chalice nodded, and cut her paw open. Blood spilt onto the ground, staining the snow red. She focused on the blood, and suddenly it began to form lines. She focused on the lines, and they raced towards Pain's paws. As they were about to reach his paws, Chalice caused the lines to split, two darting towards Wolfe, the others headed towards Pain. The Lines hit their paws, and Chalice grinned. She had done it! Lifting her front paw to test it, Pain did nothing but scowl. "Chalice.... if you simply do the ritual it will do nothing. You must put your mind into it!" Pain growled, taking a step forward, claws unsheathed. "Can I try..." Chalice began, but was stopped by Pain. Pain glared at the golden and black she-cat, fury in his eyes. Suddenly, his body turned to blood and fell to the ground. Chalice gasped; she couldn't even control one of Pain's Blood Clones! "Useless Apprentice." the real Pain snapped as he stalked out of the shadows, "Sidhe was right... Esmeree would make a much better apprentice." Chalice whimpered. Pain had never been that harsh before... Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Content Tag Needed